kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Death the Kid
Death the Kid is a prominent figure in his home dimension as the son of Death, and actively performs duties as a meister facing off against evil humans and witches. He would join the hunt for Maka Albarn but would be forced to surrender doing so after being defeated by Monolith. For all intents and purposes, he is effectively dead, devoured by The Essence. History Brief Synopsis prior to Monolith Death the Kid is the second-born of Death. Unlike his brother, Kid was created with the specific purpose of being able to learn in a human setting and possibly become a better individual as a result, something his brother lacked. Kid would eventually meet the Thompson sisters Elizabeth and Patricia, and would eventually befriend them and take them as his weapons. Following several observations of other students and his eventual enrollment into the DWMA, he would become known as one of its most prominent members that would otherwise rise above the remainder of the students and held back only by his incessant requirement of symmetry in everything he viewed Monolith's Arrival and Maka's departure During Monolith's arrival, Kid was absent on duty for the three of the five days of Monolith's arrival and wouldn't learn of Monolith until returning to Death City. As he approached, he noticed the fleet of spaceships above the city before he was even in view of the city itself. Once he actually arrived, he was filled in by his father exactly who Monolith was and the nature of the invasion. Kid offered to combat Monolith, but was talked down by his father due to the danger it posed against the planet. Kid was frustrated, but ultimately understood the danger and backed down. During this point, Kid was spoken to by Soul about the training sessions that Monolith held for Maka, and the bizarre powers that Monolith exhibited. To Kid, much of it sounded like madness, and he warned Soul that Maka was in incredible danger. Soul thanked Kid for his advice, however Kid was shocked to find out on the fifth day as Monolith left that Maka had left as well. Kid had made several attempts to speak with Monolith and Maka, but never got the chance due to work that his father had asked for help with. He informed his father of Maka's departure, and both were furious over this, but were unable to follow Monolith to the stars. Defeated by Dark Mega During Maka's infection by Dark Mega, Kid would be present to assist Soul and Black☆Star in facing Maka, but would be quickly struck and overpowered. Despite Kid's immense power, his fear of killing Maka and the growing threat of the situation forced him to prioritize helping his friends escape their predicaments and seek medical help, leaving Maka behind. Kid spent about two weeks recovering his shoulder and reconnecting all of the tendons within. Kid would later express heavy regreat to his father over not having battled harder to regain Maka, however his father pointed out that little could have been done. During his time recovering, he discovered Black☆Star had become amnesiac over the entire situation and couldn't even remember Maka had gone missing. While Tsubaki would eventually fill him in, ultimately leading Black☆Star to a personal regret over failing his friend, Soul would be even worse off. Soul asked Kid for his help in locating Maka, and he decided to tell his father that he would go looking for Maka. His father objected, however Kid pointed out that he learned the teleportation move that Subjugation and other multi-dimensional beings used. His father would eventually give him his blessing, and Kid would go to the stars. Before leaving, he would tell Patty and Liz to be careful and that he would return, but the situation was too unpredictable to bring them, and it would be safest for him to simply return home for their help than drag them around the universe. Adventure to the Jim Dandy During Kid's six month search, he turned up few leads and had a relatively uninteresting search time. While he would come in contact with Soul twice, once after Soul had fought alongside Touma Kamijou aboard the Weslex Train against Maka, and another time after Soul had met Adell prior to The Demon-God Crater involving Omega Zero and Searing. Kid did interact with many people along his journey, but tried to keep a low profile as to attract little attention. He did manage to inform Soul that the substance that doused Maka was a powerful agent initially designed to kill organic matter that didn't perform as intended. While this information did not help Soul save Maka, it did inform Soul that Monolith knew of the details behind this. During Kid's adventure, one of his teleports misbehaved and erroneously sent him to an unknown ship which he would later learn was named the Jim Dandy. He would spend almost three days aboard the ship before meeting anyone else. Trapped on a Ship Once Kid arrived on the ship, he quickly realized his mistake in teleportation. He would attempt to teleport multiple times, but each attempt would result in his ending up in the same room. He quickly realized the room in question was well furnished and large. While the roof was only about ten feet, the floor plan of the room had a fireplace with a ring of seats, a bar, a couch with an absolutely gigantic television, and a kitchen. He quickly realized the furniture design and carpeting were clearly intentional, and someone had to live here. It was also at this point that he realized on a window overlooking space that he was aboard some kind of giant spaceship big enough for a thousand people. Notably, his first decision was to find someone else, and he set off through the large doors far bigger than a normal human, and headed down a winding corridor. He would eventually come to a crossroad wherein there was a series of doors with colored lights above them. The green door wouldn't open and resisted his attempts to do so by hand, and the orange door he had just come from. He checked the white door and quickly found it to be a lavatory of some kind for multiple people, and the blue door lead to a large furnished overlook with a computer console. His attempts to use the device proved useless on his first day, as after ten password attempts the system locked down for twenty-four hours. Unable to make progress, he tried several more times to open the green door, each time met with failure and a robotic voice repeating that the door was locked and required the master console to open. Eventually he settled on breaking the door, but this also proved useless, as the door seemed immune to damage. Afraid to accidentally blast himself into space, he decided that blowing the door open would be too risky, and opted instead to try ventilation. Unfortunately, none of the grating in the crossroad above him appeared to lead anywhere, and the air-ducts were seemingly too small for him to navigate safely without worry of getting trapped. After hours of trying, he resigned to looking for the computer password. He spent almost an hour trying to do so before noticing the fridge in the lounge area had fresh food within. While some of the food was a little dated, nothing was expired or molded, telling him someone would have to come back. After eating, he tried further multiple times to teleport. After this also proved no results, he came to several possible conclusions. He may be deliberately being held hostage, this may be the result of an errant magical artifact on the ship, or someone knows he is here and may be trudging across the ship to reach him. Regardless, the only option left to him was to use the master console. After twenty-four hours had fully passed and he had rested, he had yet to see another living person, and concluded he would likely not see anyone before escaping. He tried a few ideas on the console before returning to the lounge to look for notes or clues. Despite his attempts, he could locate no such information. After several failed password tries, he once again locked the console. Frustrated at this point, he began scouring far harder than before. He removed the paintings in the lounge, deep-checked furniture, examined light-fixtures, and even tried checking the television in the event the notes were inside. Unfortunately, nothing could be found. Kid began angrily checking through much of the structure, but nearly twelve hours later he was exhausted and bored. During his next check of the computer, he realized a small piece of paper wedged underneath the console. He quickly noticed three letters: "M-D-K", and tried that as the password. To his surprise, the console activated. With the system working, he began checking through the files and found a map of the building along with access codes. Unfortunately, only a brief ten minutes into his investigation, he felt a hand touch his shoulder and demand he place his hands on his head. As he turned, he saw Monolith alongside multiple soldiers. Escaping the Dandy Monolith took Kid down to a lower floor through the green room and to a small laboratory. Kid demanded to know why he had been held hostage, however Monolith admitted that this was an accident. The ship did not actually belong to Monolith, but rather a friend whom was busy and had left it in Monolith's care. Kid's activation of the computer set off a silent alarm, and Monolith realized the ship was in use. Quickly heading over, a device that Monolith refused to explain had been accidentally activated by an automatic routine and caught Kid. Before Kid could ask any further questions, Monolith pointed out all the danger that Kid had put himself in. The fact that Kid was even near this ship meant he was really close to Subjugation space. Kid argued that this wouldn't be an issue if Maka had just been helped already, however Monolith responded that it was a Subjugation matter, not a public one, and Kid had no jurisdiction asking around about it. At this point Monolith revealed that Subjugation was acutely aware of Kid asking questions, and Kid should stop immediately. Kid didn't accept that answer, pointing out that Maka was a citizen on his planet and it was his father's jurisdiction of which he was allowed. Monolith did not care about Kid's argument and told him that the discussion was over. Kid would be returned to his planet, and he would stop investigating a Subjugation situation or else his father would pay for it. At this point Kid came up with an idea and challenged Monolith to combat. Monolith, who had been very angry this entire time, sat down calmly and responded in tune asking what the stakes were. Kid offered to return home and refuse to continue this investigation, however should he win Monolith would have to give all of the Subjugation research on the topic. Monolith admitted that the terms would be accept if Kid would not only return home if he lost, but also make a public announcement to the planet telling everyone not to bother Subjugation and how Subjugation had helped him home. Kid stated he would need some time to consider, and Monolith offered him a single day. Left with a soldier in his quarters, Kid was confined to the laboratory which had nothing particularly remarkable. Because of the narrow halls, Kid would be unable to sneak out the doors, and began thinking up a plan. This is when he noticed that a single toilet with stall walls had been built into the corner. He quickly devised a plan and entered the stall without saying anything. After a brief moment, he tried to teleport. As hoped, his teleportation ended up putting him in the lounge. The soldier in his quarters may not check for upwards of twenty minutes, so he needed to head to the master console on the bridge, find the escape pods, and get off the ship before detection. Chances are Monolith would detect the use of the console, but he had little option. Using his senses and avoiding the soldiers in the crossroad, he quickly noticed the blue light above the door and made his way in. He quickly reached the bridge and went to access the system when he noticed it had been locked out with a new password. Cursing his luck, he had no time to think about it as Monolith stood up behind him. Kid Vs Monolith Shortly after this, Kid would be tossed into a large chamber utilized for specimen growth with a ceiling almost a hundred feet up and the floor large enough to host their fight. Monolith pointed out that Kid had one chance to back out, and this would start. Kid refused. The battle was nearly over at the start as Kid was struck hard through the chest by Monolith, exposed bone piercing through his back. Monolith backed up and healed Kid, and told Kid that this battle would only end with Kid's surrender. Kid, returned to peak physical performance, refused, and quickly lunged at Monolith. Kid connected one line of Sanzu in hopes of overpowering Monolith and ending the fight quickly, however Monolith deflected the Death Claw. Kid quickly attempted to use the Death Shield, but found it entirely useless. Monolith, shattering it with a single punch, struck Kid across the head and decapitated him. Kid's head was quickly reattached with healing magic from Monolith, and Kid moved back to strategize. Monolith pointed out that kid had no chance of of winning their duel, however Kid refused to believe this and pointed out all of the evils he had witnessed in his journey that were Monolith's fault. Kid pointed out his power to take down Monolith, but that it would result in the death of his father. Monolith asked if the price was worth it to defeat a single opponent in a grudge, however Kid explained that this went beyond a Grudge. Monolith was a horrific beast that had caused the loss of a friend, the dictatorship over millions of planets, and the deaths of innumerable people. At this, Kid decided he had little choice and apologized to his father, activating the lines. As his power surged as a Shinigami, he struck as Monolith only to be surprised as he found himself facing ...himself. Monolith quickly revealed that Kid's form had been analyzed once before, and such powers were not unseen before. Kid quickly utilized everything he had in blow after blow, blast after blast, a desperate attempt to end Monolith's life, but found his strength was matched blow by blow from Monolith who, using healing magic, had kept abreast of the fight with full stamina. It didn't take long for Kid to realize his problem: Monolith had access to almost all of his own power and use of native powers that Monolith already had, allowing Monolith to essentially remix his powers. Monolith seemed immune to the madness created by the form, and was losing energy quickly, but not as quickly as Kid. As Kid stood up, refusing to bow, Monolith reverted form and told Kid that such power paled in comparison to power seen before. As Kid was to ask what Monolith could possibly have fought to be so strong, he was struck aghast as a form was taken before him that brought him to his knees without a blow. Surrender Following this event, Kid returned to Death City. Despite his use of the Three Lines, his father was alive and seemingly unaware of the incident. Monolith told him, before departing, that certain "changes" had been made, but that such mercy would not be shown again. At this, Monolith left. Soul, who had learned of Kid's return, spoke with him regarding Touma and the fate of The Odin. As Soul tried to explain, he found Kid unresponsive and asked him what had happened exactly. Kid tried his best to explain, but found himself constantly at a loss for words and his mind wandering every time he thought of what he saw. Soul became frustrated, however Kid angrily told him that he can't explain it. Soul ceased asking when he saw Kid's overall reaction, and calmly sat down and asked Kid to try his best to explain it. As Kid looked at Soul, Soul began feeling faint and Kid told him "Monolith will literally do whatever is necessary to win. It doesn't matter what kind of power you use, Monolith doesn't stop until either you lose, or the universe does". Kid apologized, but he could not explain what had happened. Something he had never seen before occurred. His father should be dead, and he's alive. Monolith changed something in reality, and he doesn't know how. Something doesn't make sense, and that he even saw something that every time he remembers it, he forgets it and can't describe it. Kid stated he could no longer look for Maka. He would stay here and help his father and his city, and try to forget about what he saw. Soul had best abandon his quest to bring Monolith to justice, as Monolith ultimately was something beyond justice. Neither Soul nor Kid said another word, and Soul walked out of that room, not to speak to Kid again. Kid never explained what had happened to anyone despite the worries of his peers. Despite his failure to help Soul on the field, he would work alongside Touma Kamijou and Haruko Haruhara. The three of them made up a small group called "Touma's Rebels". Kid spent most of his time helping Touma research, and often acted as a go-between for Haruko and Touma. Kid himself never actually left his planet, and spent his time just assisting from his position. Death During Touma's radio silence (an accident caused by Daruk accidentally crushing Touma's communicator, Kid would spend much of his time trying to contact Touma. Unfortunately, just as the signal reestablished, Kid walked out of his room to find the DWMA gone, the planet eaten. He would walk around the town briefly before heading to his father's room. Ultimately, The Essence had beaten him there, and devoured the town in its entirety. Kid tried his best to find an escape, but was devoured as it burst from his phone and worked its way up to his head, dissolving him into its mass. Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Touma's Rebels Category:God